Teddy Bear!
by No1butjoe
Summary: When Yugi was a child, he had a stuffed teddy bear named Wuggles, but, somehow, it was lost when he moved with his grandfather. Now, one cold night, Yugi’s feeling lonely, even though Yami’s in the next room. YYxY Fluff! R&R! COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Teddy Bear!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Don't ask. Just read!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own, so you can't sue.**

**Dedication – To my boyfriend. **

**Note//Yami to Yugi//**

**/Yugi to Yami/**

**Summary – When Yugi was a child, he had a stuffed teddy bear named Wuggles, but, somehow, it was lost when he moved with his grandfather. Now, one cold night, Yugi's feeling lonely, even though Yami's in the next room. So, he has a very important question to ask the pharaoh. **

He found it kind of ironic. The fact that he always told people not to treat him like a little kid when, as of this moment, he was hiding under the sheets on his bed, shivering and crying because of a thunderstorm. His hand unconsciously reached for something that wasn't there and a deep sigh emitted from his mouth.

"Wuggles," he whispered, curling up into a ball as a flash of lightning shone brightly through his bedroom window, illuminating the room.

A little 'eep' sounded as thunder clashed overhead, startling the poor boy out of his thoughts. His shivers became stronger and sobs began coursing through his trembling body at an alarming rate.

//Yugi?//

/Y-Yami?/

//What's wrong, Yugi?//

Before the younger could reply, another clap of thunder resounded throughout the house, causing Yugi to scream out in fear and bury himself deeper under his sheets. The door to his room flung open and hurried footsteps could be heard rushing over the carpet.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?" came a deep, soft voice.

The youth never got a chance to reply before a clap of thunder, immediately followed by a flash of lightning, caused him to jump up, throw the covers off, and fling himself into his waiting yami's arms. Instantly, Yami's arms encircled Yugi, offering warmth and comfort.

"Yugi, please, tell me what's bothering you," Yami pleaded.

A mumbled reply came, seeing as Yugi had buried his face into Yami's shirt. The two pulled away slightly, neither losing contact with the other.

"What did you say, Yugi?"

The younger boy sniffed, trying to get rid of the new, fresh tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"I hate thunderstorms," came the soft whisper. "It-It was a night like this my parents left and never came back."

Yami's crimson eyes widened in surprise at the mention of his light's parents, seeing as he rarely talked about them. The former pharaoh's embrace tightened around Yugi.

"What did you do then?" he asked, curiously.

"Well . . ." Yugi began.

_Flashback . . . _

"_Poor kid, both parents in one night," a police officer stated. "He hasn't moved from that spot since it happened. He must be traumatized."_

"_You would be too if your parents were just killed right in front of you," another officer said, giving his partner a mean glare. _

_A small child sat huddled in a corner of the room, shivering and crying, eyes wide with fear and sorrow. The other emotions covering his face showed a frightened youth who had seen something no one under the age of ten should see. The second officer knelt next to the boy, a small, yet sad, smile on his face._

"_Hey, there, big guy," he said. "I have something for you."_

_In all the midst of police sirens, paramedics, officers yelling, and detectives running around, a small boy embraced the first thing he had received in a long time. For, from behind the officer's back, was produced a teddy bear. Though it wasn't as nice and clean as the teddy bears you might see in stores, it meant something to that little boy who clung to it tightly as he allowed himself to openly sob for the first time that night. The officer stood, the sobbing boy sitting in his arms. An EMT rushed over and took charge in looking over the boy. _

"_Mason!" the officer shouted, immediately getting back to his duty. _

_A young man hurried over, clipboard in hand and pen at the ready. _

"_Yes, sir?" he asked, eagerly. _

"_I want the boy's next of kin found as soon as possible. And clear all these people out of here!"_

_End Flashback . . . _

Yami remained still as the images flowed through his mind from Yugi.

"The bear's name was Wuggles," Yugi mumbled. "I lost him in the transaction between my house and moving in with Grandpa. Now, ever since there's a thunderstorm, I just stay curled up in bed, waiting for it to pass."

Yami had remained quiet this entire time, taking in his aibou's words.

"Will you be my teddy bear, Yami?"

The Egyptian's eyes widened at the question as he looked down, only to be greeted by Yugi's gaze.

"You have no idea what you're asking, Yugi," Yami replied, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi pulled away from his darker half completely now as he waited anxiously for his answer. Yami sighed. He had known this day would come, but he never realized how soon.

"Aibou, you know how there are some corners of my mind where you cannot reach?" he asked, refusing to meet Yugi's gaze.

"Yami, what - ," Yugi began, but, knowing this was the only way to get his yami to talk to him, nodded and remained silent.

"There's a specific reason why my mind does not allow you to reach there."

Yami's voice had quieted some and Yugi had to practically strain to hear his next sentence.

"I wouldn't let it."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, shocked at the words he was hearing.

'_Is he really that disgusted with me? After everything I've told him?'_

"I couldn't let you see what secrets I was hiding there, Yugi," Yami continued. "See, all this time, I've been hiding my true feelings from you."

Yugi swallowed hard, expecting the rejections to come along with the insults. Instead, silence ensued and, daringly, he opened his eyes. Yami stood there, staring at him so intensely that Yugi thought for sure he must've been dreaming. It was like an invisible force that pulled them together and allowed their lips to capture each other's as their own. Electrical shocks went through both of their mouths, but that didn't stop the kiss that they both had desired for so long. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, slipping his small hands over his dark's shoulders and allowing himself to be completely absorbed. Automatically, Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist to keep him in place as his other hand wandered up to caress his hair lovingly. The kiss deepened at that point, Yugi losing all feeling in his body as pure bliss overwhelmed him. Before long, both Light and Dark needed to part for air. Opening their eyes, they suddenly realized that they had, somehow, managed to lie down on Yugi's bed, Yami holding his aibou tightly in his lap.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence, but feeling the need to.

His darker half turned to look at him, crimson eyes expectant and waiting.

"I love you."

A rare smile crossed the former pharaoh's lips as he once again drew Yugi in for another kiss, this time, only a peck on the lips.

"And I, you, Hikari," he returned.

Both suddenly felt tired and, as lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead, both started to doze off in each other's arms. Silence ensued for quite some time before a soft voice whispered, "Yami?"

"Hm?" was the only reply.

"Does this mean I can call you Wuggles from now on?"

**A/N: Yes! It's finished! I couldn't resist the ending. It was too priceless. Anyway, please, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
